U.K. Patent No. 597,434 to Carl A. Norling disclosed a mechanical game of skill consisting of a launching or firing device from which appropriately formed missiles or projectiles are discharged towards a target device. The target device comprises a suitable stand upon which a series of target elements are pivotally mounted in the line and have balance weights associated therewith to keep them upright, the mounting being such that when any one target element is struck by a missile it falls over backwards and assumes a hanging down position, the balance weight sliding towards a fulcrum point and keeping the said target element in a depending position.
However, if the target device is struck by a rubber ring or elastic band discharged from a toy pistol, the rubber ring is a soft object which is not strong enough to strike the target element (12) to fall over backwards.
It is therefore expected to disclose a target means especially suitable for the striking of a rubber ring shot from a toy pistol for playing interest.